Captain Ryan
History Not much is known about Captain Ryan's past. We know he served in all of Captain Leon's guilds. When Captain Leon was banned, Captain Ryan joined the guild Viceroyalty Co. and quickly became head of the Navy there. The king of England, King John Breasly, appointed him head of the Royal Navy of England, and a member of The High Court of England. After a month, Captain Ryan attacked several Viceroyalty Co. members, and joined The Co Empire. After several battles, he and the king himself dueled. The king won, but barely. Today, Captain Ryan is a high ranking EITC lord, but lost his title of Head of the Royal Navy and lost his membership to The High Court of England. When he left he went against Robert. When he was in The Co. Empire he was a admiral in the army. Lord Leon made a guild named Co. Black Guard. Samuel wanted to join and he did. We don't know why but Leon made Samuel Guild Master. then he brought the whole Blak Officers in this guild. Then Captain Ryan knew it was bad. Samuel kicked Leon from the guild. Leon then became a pirate. He went in a guild named Delta Empire. Leon was a famous person now. Leon left Delta Empire and then joined Co. Black Guard back. He is still EITC lord. Captain Ryan made a guild named United. Co Empire. He has only four people in it. Captain Ryan is a Russian Commander in the game. He is a legand to Mother Russia what the Russians call Russia. Captain Ryan is a legand. Early life Capatin Ryan was born in Moscow, Russia in the game. He was forced to go in the army during a war in Russia. He started out as a Sergent in the Army. Captain Ryan moved to Germany to join the German Army. Captain Ryan was made King of Germany. Captain Ryan is the brother of the Czar. Lord Andrew Norrington Mallace. Captain Ryan was made Prime Minister of Russia. Captain Ryan's Favorite sentences Language in Russian and German and American ~Dasvedaneya- Good Bye... This is in Russian ~Ich bin da reich- I am the army. This is in German ~Under God we never die. ~Under my leader I will not fail. About Captain Ryan in game. Age - 39 Name - Captain Ezio Riono Auiditore da Fierenze Religion - Jewish Starting out as a EITC soldier When Captain Ryan was in the carribean he was a EITC soldier. He was found by the famous Captain Leon or known as Lord Leon. Lord Leon made Captain Ryan a commodore in the EITC. Then made him a Commander in the Navy. Captain Ryan's Family. His father is Lord Maxamillion of the EITC. He was lifted from the dead from Captain Ryan and his friends. When Max came back, Ryan gave Max the best EITC sword there ever was..... Lord Cutler Beckett's Sword. Lord Maxamillion and Captain Ryan are two great EITC soliders, never give up, fight till death, and always follow orders. His older brother, John is the best bro in world also. Ryan's SECOND bro is Jeffrey Survyfury, he is a awesome bro also. Ryan's THIRD bro is Lord Jeremiah Garland. Ryan's nephew is Sven Daggersteel. Ryan's other " Dads " are Captain Josh and William Brawlmartin. Ryan's other brothers are Lord Mallace. He is Czar of Russia. Other brother is Roger Decksteel the Prince of Russia. We are a great family. A new legand Captain Ryan has grown in power as a EITC soldier. If you meet him make sure you don't embarras yourself. He is a great guy! Captain Ryan is now the Grand Lord Marshall of the EITC. Since Samuel was discharged, Garland left and Johnny in the Paradox so Ryan was next in line. Captain Ryan has made the EITC a better place. Ranks ~Commodore in the EITC Empire ~King of India ~Admiral of Britsh Navy ~Prime Minister of Russia ~Governor of Rome ~ In Sweden Empire IMPORTANT NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain Ryan has left the EITC- Left EITC and is now in Sweden Empire. Category:Biographies Category:People